


The Milk and Honey Café

by sanityisboring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanityisboring/pseuds/sanityisboring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So the Milk and Honey Café is run by this group of insane guys, hot yes, but insane. Most of them are manageable, but just don’t go there on Tuesdays.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Seriously, don’t.”</p><p>“Alright, fine, I get it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Milk and Honey Café

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://loyalsins.tumblr.com/post/54369441158/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au) post on tumblr a while back and I just had to write it. Sorry for the bad quality and whatnot, it's my first fic.
> 
> Oh and if you want to go check out my tumblr it's right [here](http://cannibalgraham.tumblr.com)

The absolute worst part of preparing for finals week is finding a place to study. The libraries are always filled to the brim and any café with in an eight mile radius of campus is always full of jittery students. Sam would love to just stay home and study but his roommate/brother had decided that it would be a great time to start picking up random people and start to, well, not study very loudly. After a half-hour of attempting to drown out the moans coming from his roommate’s room, Sam shoved his books into a bag and decided to try and find somewhere quiet.

The first couple shops were full and/or super loud, but finally Sam found a relatively empty one, well at least it was quiet. The sign out front called it the Milk and Honey Café and it seemed pretty nice so Sam decided that it would have to work until finals were over.

As Sam walked in the first thing he noticed was that the shop did not actually have an overpowering smell of coffee grounds and the second was how hot the Baristas were. There were three guys working and they looked more like they belonged in front of a camera rather than behind the counter of a café. Sam began to wonder what could be so bad about this place that could drive away hormonally charged girls and boys away.

The guy currently working the register had dark hair and bright blue eyes and was dressed more for a desk job than for minimum wage. The two guys behind him were dressed more casually but still had that model air around them. Sam looked up at the menu hanging above the cash register and saw a thousand specials drinks that looked like they were hastily scribbled on by an eight year old. Instead of standing around attempting to decipher the writing, Sam decided to order a simple coffee with milk and sugar.

The drink was done rather quickly and Sam found that the seats in the place were also amazingly comfortable. Okay, so that scratched off another reason why the shop could be so empty. Sam looked down at his coffee and grimaced, maybe the drinks were utter crap? He brought the cups up to his lips slowly and hesitatingly took a sip. Holy shit, the coffee was also great. Sam took out his books to study and a few hours later he packed up and ordered another cup to go because yeah, the coffee was really that good.

As he walked back to his apartment he still could not figure out why the coffee shop had not been filled to the brim like every other café, bookstore, or restaurant in the surrounding area. Sam walked into his apartment and found his brother sitting on the couch. Maybe he would know why the place wasn’t very popular.

“Hey Dean, have you ever been to the Milk and Honey Café?”

“Um, yeah, I go there sometimes. Good coffee and,” Dean shifted uncomfortably, “The guys are pretty hot as well.”

Sam didn’t really care to bug Dean about his non-stop sexual crisis; he was used to it at this point. Dean had been bringing both guys and girls around for as long as Sam could remember and everyone important already knew and accepted that Dean was bi, Dean was the only one who uncomfortable with it.

“Well anyways, do you know what’s wrong with it? It was really empty today.”

“Oh well, that’s because of the baristas.”

“What do you mean?”

“You must have gone there on a good day.”

“A good day?”

“Yeah, who was working the register?”

“I didn’t get his name.”

“Okay, what did he look like then?”

“Tall but definitely shorter than you, dark hair, extremely blue eyes, dressed like a tax accountant.”

Dean rubbed his neck, “Oh, that’d be Castiel. Yeah you definitely caught them on a good day. Cas is quiet but he’s the nicest, the others, well not so much.”

“Huh?”

“So the Milk and Honey Café is run by this group of insane guys, hot yes, but insane. Most of them are manageable, but just don’t go there on Tuesdays.”

“Okay?”

“Seriously, don’t.”

“Alright, fine, I get it.”

 

* * * * *

 

Sam had intended not to go back on Tuesday, but unforeseen forces (also see: Dean brought back _another_ girl) made studying in the apartment impossible. So yet again he was forced to pack up his books and head down to Milk and Honey. To be fair he didn’t realize it was Tuesday until he walked into the shop.

The shop was even more empty than usual and that’s when he remembered what Dean had said about Tuesday’s, but Dean was probably just fucking with him. He went to order his usual drink when he noticed the guy working the register. He was short and quite adorable, and his eyes appeared to be made of amber. This couldn’t be the reason Dean warned him about Tuesdays, he didn’t seem like that big of a deal, in fact he was almost exactly Sam’s type.

When the guy saw Sam his eyes lit up and he grinned, “Hello Sasquatch, what can I get for ya?”

Okay maybe a little obnoxious but nothing bad so far, “Just a coffee with milk and sugar please.”

“Coming right up, big guy.”

The order was filled just as fast as always and he felt the baristas eyes follow him to his usual seat in the back of the café. He pulled his books out and mindlessly went for a sip of his drink before he almost spat it out over his expensive textbooks. He forced himself to swallow the mouthful.

Sam looked up to see the barista with a shit-eating grin on his face before he threw his cup in the garbage.

“What the hell was that?” Sam whisper yelled at the short barista.

“It was your order, brainiac,” the barista smirked. “The names Gabriel since you seem to have forgotten to ask your sexy barista his name while he brewed your order up. He might have even been so distracted by your rudeness and _accidentally_ put salt instead of sugar in your coffee.”

Gabriel leaned forwards onto the counter, “So what’s your name? Or should I just keep making them up?”

“My name is Sam, and could you please get me my drink now,” he paused and quickly added “Without the salt this time.”

Gabriel smirked, “Coming right up Sammy boy.”

He quickly brewed the cup and set it down on the counter, “This cup’s on the house, you’re welcome.”

Sam ignored him and went back to his seat.

“Rude,” he heard Gabriel call after him.

Whenever he went up to refill his cup Sam watched closely to make that Gabriel didn’t screw with his drink again. Gabriel smiled widely every single time and asked if he always stared so intensely at his baristas. Sam didn’t even dignify that with an answer after the first no.

After his usual couple hours studying Sam packed up his bag and decided to forgo the to-go cup, not wanted to risk another disaster.

As Sam walked out the door Gabriel called after him, “See you around Samwich.”

Sam kept walking until he got back to the apartment, promising himself that he would never go back there on a Tuesday, no matter how loud and obnoxious Dean was being.

 

* * * * *

 

Sam didn’t go back to Milk and Honey until Thursday and when he walked in he was greeted by Gabriel kneeling on the sidewalk drawing on a chalk sign. Sam attempted to walk past him, but curiosity got the best of him.

He stood behind Gabriel attempting to read over his shoulder, “What are you doing down there?”

Gabriel back at him, “Something not as fun as what I should be doing on my knees, I’m making a recommendation board for the shop. Boss thought since we’re getting so popular that we should do something cool and this was his solution.”

Gabriel stood up, “And done, oh and that short joke did not go unnoticed.”

Chalked on the board were the words:

 

TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:

  * An underpaid, underappreciated genius



FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:

      You order something expensive and tip generously

 

Sam put his hand over his mouth trying to hide his smile.

Gabriel leaned towards him, “Was that a smile I saw? Oh shit, it must be the apocalypse.”

Sam rolled his eyes and walked to the door and held it open, “Can the underpaid barista get me my drink now?”

Gabriel saluted and headed towards the counter, “Yes sir.”

“Same thing as before please, but hold the salt.”

Gabriel smirked and began to brew the cup.

“The big man also decided that everyone needs to work more hours and so now the whole schedule’s messed up, also why I’m not at home watching TV in my underwear.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“I know,” Gabriel put the drink down on the counter and Sam set the cash down before walking back to his usual seat.

Sam had noticed on Tuesday that the place had free Wi-Fi so he brought his laptop along to study this time. There was an outlet right by his seat so it didn’t take very long to get set up. Sam took a sip of his coffee and recoiled at what tasted like coffee flavoured sugar.

He looked up to glare at Gabriel but saw him facing the other way. Fine, if he wanted to play a game. Sam set the cup back on the table and pretended to take a sip every couple minutes. After an hour of studying he tossed the still-full cup in the garbage and walked up to the counter to order another drink.

Gabriel smirked at him as he passed his drink to him, “Did you enjoy your drink?”

Sam put on his best smile, “Definitely, a bit bitter for my tastes though.”

“I’ll remember to make it sweeter next time,” Gabriel said, obviously attempting to get a rise out of Sam.

Sam winked at him, “Thanks for the help.”

Gabriel constant smiled wavered for a second before he gave up the game and went to get the next customers order.

The rest of Sam’s study session passed in the usual manner, as Gabriel spent the rest of his shift pouting and ignoring Sam.

 

* * * * *

 

Sam found himself returning to the café every day that week to study, but didn’t end up running into Gabriel once. Finals started on Monday and with the promise he made his parents months ago he was on the go constantly for the next three weeks.

When Sam finally got back to the apartment he dropped his bag in his room and decided that he was craving coffee really bad. The fact that it was Tuesday had absolutely nothing to do with it at all. Though it might’ve had to do with why he got there so quickly.

As he walked up to the front of the café he looked over to see Gabriel’s recommendation board hanging on the wall.

In large chalk letters it read:

 

 TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:

  * Extremely bored and in need of an extremely tall and handsome college student



FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:

      A large cup of whip cream with nothing else

 

Sam snorted at that and headed inside to see Gabriel leaning against the counter and playing with the jar of straws, shooting the paper sheaths at the back of his co-workers heads.

Sam smirked and walked up to the counter, “If you aren’t busy, can I order a drink?”

Gabriel turned around and smirked, “Why hello there Samsquatch, where’ve you been?”

“I’ve been busy and can I get-”

“I remember your order,” Gabriel waved off the rest of his sentence. “So what’ve you been busy with? Let me guess was it your girlfriend, boyfriend, or just numerous sexual conquests?”

“D, none of the above, I had to go home after finals week.”

“Oh, and home would be where exactly?”

“Kansas.”

Gabriel set his drink down, “Ah. Figures, no one that tall could be home grown. You’d have to be specially grown on a farm.”

“Uh, thanks?” Sam grabbed his drink and took a sip and looked down in shock. “You realize there isn’t anything wrong with this cup right?”

“Yeah, are you asking me to mess with you?”

“No, no, I was just wondering.”

Sam felt his face flush so he quickly turned away and went to his usual seat and pulled out a book to read. Sam didn’t really have a reason to be, but he didn’t really want to leave so he just continued to read his book. Every so often he would look up to see Gabriel looking at him with interest.

An hour later Sam packed up his book and went up to the counter to get a drink to go.

“I thought you were done with finals?”

“I am?”

“Then what’s with the brick?” Gabe pointed at the book in Sam’s hand.

Sam rolled his eyes, “It’s called pleasure reading.”

“If you think reading is pleasure, then you are obviously not doing this college thing right.”

Gabriel smirked, “You know I could show you how pleasurable college can really be.”

Sam blushed at the implications of Gabriel’s words and grabbed his drink from where it was sitting on the counter, “I’ve, uh, got to go.”

Gabriel grabbed his hand before he turned away and winked, “See you tomorrow Sam.”

As Sam walked out the door he realized that that was the first time Gabriel had called him by his actual name.

 

* * * * *

 

The next day Sam stood outside of Milk and Honey staring down at the recommendation board, for once he honestly did not know how to react.

It read:

 

TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:

  1. Hella fucking gay
  2. Desperately single



FOR YOU DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:

        You give me your number

 

He shook his head and decided to just move on and head inside and get his coffee.

Sam walked in and headed up to the counter but didn’t see Gabriel, instead there was the dark haired barista, he thinks Dean called him Castiel?  Where was Gabe? Sam was pretty sure he usually worked this shift and he had said that he’d see him today right? Sam mentally shook himself, without Gabriel here his trip should be much more relaxing and it significantly reduces the chances of a nasty drink. It’s not like Sam was looking forward to seeing Gabriel.

Sam waved to get the barista’s attention, “Um, hi could I get a coffee with milk and sugar?”

“Sure,” the barista mumbled quietly.

“Hey, you’re Castiel right? Dean told me about you.”

Castiel looked up in surprise, “You know Dean?”

“Yeah, I’m Sam, his little brother.”

“Oh,” Castiel smiled. “Well tell your brother I say hi.”

“Will do,” Sam thought back to the sign outside. “Uh, did you write on the board outside? That doesn’t really seem like your style.”

“Oh, it isn’t. Gabriel wrote it up and he’s supposed to be working register right now.”

“So where is he?”

Castiel set his coffee down on the counter “I think he’s on his break.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” Sam picked up his coffee. “Thanks.”

Sam headed back to his regular seat and pulled out his book from the day before. He quickly found himself sucked into the world inside of his book and was only pulled out when he heard a whispered argument from across the room.

Sam looked up to see Gabriel whispering furiously at Castiel but quickly looked out the window when they glanced over towards him. Sam went to take a sip of his coffee when he noticed the cup was empty. He glanced over to the counter to see the baristas talking normally, this would probably be a good of time as any to head back to the apartment. Sam packed his book back into his bag and went up to the counter to get a refill to go.

As he walked up to the counter he noticed Castiel abruptly end his conversation with Gabriel and head to the back of the store. Gabriel looked confused for half of a second before he turned and noticed Sam.

Gabriel grinned as he leaned onto the counter, “Sup Moose?”

Sam laughed, “Moose? Really?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “You try coming up with clever nicknames.”

“Or maybe you could just call me by my actual name?”

Gabriel smirked, “Well that would be too boring.”

“Of course it would.”

“So what can I get you?”

“The usual.”

“Aw come on Samantha, try to branch out for once. Go on an adventure, get a new drink.”

“I would definitely try something if I could actually read the order board, but since I can’t just make me my coffee please.”

Gabriel did actually listen and start to make Sam’s coffee, but that didn’t mean he was done talking.

“You could always try today’s recommendation?”

“Maybe later,” Sam quickly dismissed the idea without thinking.

Gabriel actually stopped moving for half a second but then quickly recovered, “Your loss.”

There was an awkward silence floating between them as Gabriel finished making Sam’s coffee, but Sam didn’t really know why until he remember what was on the board outside. Gabriel set down Sam’s drink and Sam quietly took out his wallet to pay.

Sam turned to walk away and was halfway out the door before he gathered his courage and turned back around.

Gabriel looked slightly confused as Sam walked back up to the counter, “Forget something?”

“Yeah,” Sam grabbed a pen from the counter and pulled Gabriel’s hand. “I decided to branch out and try today’s special.”

Sam winked before he walked away, “See you later.”


End file.
